A Walk with Fizban
by Dragon of Frozenflame
Summary: Tas is taking a walk through Palanthas with Kyrnn's most confused mage. What will happen?This is dedicated to grey kitty, a true fizban lover!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. I can't seem to find my first story, so being the positive person I am, I decided to write another one! But don't worry about _where's my Ma? _I'm sure it'll turn up eventually. (crossing fingers _and _toes) Well enough of my dribble-drabble (What's that again?) let's get on with the story!

**A walk with Fizban**

Tas was happily skipping down the street his topknot of hair bouncing wildly. Next to him an elderly mage in mouse-colored robes walked, looking to be mildly confused.

"Where did you say we were going again?" Fizban asked, looking around as if he could spot it if Tas told him where to go.

"What do you mean 'Where are we going?'" Tas asked, only somewhat surprised (Fizban did this to him about twice a day). "You were the one who suggested we go to Palanthas today! You didn't tell me why though, or where we were going when we got there."

"Where's my hat?"

Tas sighed, "On your head." he said with lacking enthusiasm (rare in a kender). The befuddled wizard did this a couple times a day (if by a couple you mean 14).

"So where are we going?"

Tas sighed and took Fizban's hand; "Come on," he said leading the confused magic-user down a street.

Today was market day in Palanthas, and Tas wasn't going to miss out on the fun.

He wandered from shop to shop, stall to stall, with Fizban in tow. The curious kender (what kender isn't) looked at the merchandise, and a few objects even 'fell' into one of the kender's pouches.

Tas was having so much fun it took him five minutes to realize Fizban was talking to someone.

"Maybe we could get together sometime and trade spells!" the wizard was saying, "Fireball is my personal favorite. Wonderful spell. Just can't seem to recall the words, give me a second and I'll look them up…" Fizban took out his spell book, _Spells for the Confused_, and started flipping through it, all the while muttering, "Fireball, fireball… Where is that dratted spell?"

"Fizban!" Tas exclaimed.

"Where!? Stop him!" the old mage shouted.

"You're Fizban!" Tas cried, exasperated, "And how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers!?"

"I am?" Fizban looked quizzical.

"You are." Tas confirmed.

"Maybe so, but he isn't a stranger. His name is… Well I can't remember that but he looks familiar…I think his name is-"

"Dalamar!" Tas exclaimed.

Sure enough decked out in black, velvet robes with glittering, silver embroidery at the hems, was Dalamar.

"No, no… That's not it," the befuddled mage said, trying to remember the dark mage's name, "It's some thing with a 'G', Ginny, Gilberto, Gary…"

"Dalamar," the arch mage said, "My name is Dalamar."

"Really?" Fizban said, a wide, slightly foolish, grin on his face- he seemed interested in the evil magic-user, "Nice to meet you! My name is-What's my name again?" the befuddled wizard asked Tas, looking down at the, now-bored kinder.

"Fizban." Tas sighed. He should be getting used to this.

"Right." Fizban agreed, nodding his head once and turning around to face Dalamar, "I'm Fizban!"

Dalamar ignoring the elderly mage, turned to Tas and asked, "Why are you marching around Palanthas on market day with the god of good?"

"Well, you see, Fizban wanted to go to Palanthas today but he didn't tell me why, so when we got here we didn't know what to do, because Fizban forgot, and he didn't tell me, so we decided to-"

"Never mind." said Dalamar. "I came to ask if you would like to be head of the wizard's conclave, and maybe even teach me some of your powerful magic, my new _shafi_?"

Tasslehoff looked proud, "Why, I'd be honored. I _am _the most powerful mage on Kyrnn, and I-"

"Wake up you doorknob of a kinder!" Flint roared.

Tas sat bolt upright. "Wha?" Tas said confused. He looked over at Flint, "And who are you calling a doorknob?! I'm the new head of the wizard's conclave!"

"It was a dream you doorknob!" Flint shouted.

"So I'm not head of the wizard's conclave?" Tas asked.

"You're about as much the head of the wizard's conclave as I'm a pixie! "Flint snorted.

"Oh, well, I should probably find Fizban anyway, he's probably lost his hat twice by now."

So wacha think? I think it was pretty good for my first attempt at humor, and my second story on fanfic. But that's me. Feel free to express your opinions by using the purple box down there, and make me feel wanted! By the way I found _Where's my Ma?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ok!!! Sorry I've had a stupid writers block for the past 4 months! You people got to be more specific when you tell me you want a second chapter! Grey kitty and me aren't in the same homeroom any more so we can't brainstorm ideas together in gym class! So this is my chapter two…independently…I hope it doesn't stink like a two week old tuna sandwich…or my dad's sneakers **shudders at the thought**

Let it begin!

Mnnmnmnmmnmnmnmnmnnmmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmnmnmmnnmmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmnmnmnmnmn

Tas bent over and lifted up a rock from around the riverbed, looking beneath it he said "Fizban, are you under there?" Finding the beffudled mage wasn't there he stood up and absently slipped the rock into one of his numerous pouches, "Fizban!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fizban!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed back to him.

When Tasslehoff heard this he became overjoyed and started calling a list of things off so long that Raistlin, sitting on a nearby log began to search his mind for the words to a silencing spell-not that he hadn't considered it before.

Finally though Tas became bored and began to walk down a nearby trail in search of Fizban. He did not know how long he walked for, but sometime during his small journey he became aware of a weight in one of his numerous pouches. He sat beneath a large oak and opened the pouch, as he rummaged through the pouch filled with his-and mostly other people's-possessions he noticed a large rock. As he sat and thought about how on Krynn it could have gotten to be there he thought absently about how similar it was to the one he had searched under at the riverbank. "But then again," he said to no one in particular, "All rocks look the same really!"

As he replaced the rock in his pouch he discovered other new and interesting things that he had unknowingly picked up on the trail. He was studying one such item when he heard a rustle come from the branches of the tall oak, but he was so wrapped up in examining a twig he did not see Fizban-yes Fizban-fall out of the tree!

Tas looked up and seeing Fizban exclaimed, "Fizban! I finally found you!"

Fizban was a comical sight (as usual) his disreputable hat was perched precariously on his head, and his glasses were crooked angle on his nose, leaves and twigs were tangled in his hair and beard and a number of the pages from his spell book lay scattered about him. "You did?" he said a look of interest on his bewildered face.

"Yes!" Tas happily exclaimed.

"Where did you find him?"

"Right in front of me!"

"Really? Where is he?" Fizban said looking around expectantly.

"You know that you're Fizban, right?"

"I do?"

"Apparently not."

"I guess so!"

"Well in that case, you're name is Fizban, now lets get back to camp."

"Fizban? Really? I can think of names ten times as good as that!"

"Well YOU were the one who told us your name was Fizban!"

"I was?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Fascinating."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There will be a chapter three-hehe that rhymes!-called when trees talk back later sorry if it wasn't funny my brain's numb because its 11:00 at night! And I stop thinking at 7:00 at night! So sorry my patient allies but I need sleep to be writing funny things! So g'night! **Yawn** click on the box thingy and tell me how bad it was on a scale of one to ten or if you can't count that high you need an assistant or at least mental help.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..


	3. Chapter 3 i'm a chapter naming queen!

Kk I'm completely off my writer's block and ready to write! No applause please!

I have to do this quick ok I have English homework and my mom is gonna kill if I don't do it soon!

WHEN TREES TALK BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dundundun!…sorry

Fizban was walking merrily down the trail with Tas nowhere to be seen.

The commonly confused mage was always getting into trouble somehow, but as he walked through the woods today he was the picture of clarity, wisdom, and reliability.

That was until he started talking to a tree.

There he sat, perched upon a large boulder chatting uselessly to an ancient oak.

"Hello there, you wouldn't mind if I sat down for a rest on your buddy here would you?" the rather scatterbrained wizard asked the tree. "Well of course you don't! I've been walking for the longest time now and my aching old bones need a rest from my long journey! I came all the way from some-a-ways in that direction and some where over there. I thought my little friend Tas was with me but I guess not! Or maybe the little fellow wandered off, kender have a tendency to do that sort of thing. I probably shouldn't call him small though, I once met a fiery little-I mean normal sized kender who was so sensitive about being called little that when I accidentally called her a little genius she nearly took my head off! Its funny really how-"

"You just go on, and on, and on don't ya! You keep prattling all about what not and don't even give me a chance to speak for myself! Really! Who taught you your manners? Your supposed to let a guy talk back not go on and on without letting a guy tell you his input! You're worse than a kender!" the tree exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! A talking tree!" Fizban screeched.

"You were the one that was talking to me!" the tree retorted, "What's the point of talking to something or someone if they're not going to talk back?"

"Sorry," Fizban mumbled, "you're a pretty touchy tree aren't ya?"

"Most oaks are"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow," Fizban said awed. "Now what was that you were saying about kender?"

"You're worse than one."

"That's not too nice, I have a friend who's a kender. What's his name? Tappy, Tottle, Tammy, Terrance, Teacup, Petunia…"

"Tas."

"You know him too?"

"No."

"Then how did you know his name?"

"His name came up in your earlier tirade."

"Oh…"

"So, what's your name?'

"I'm Fizzbutt! No wait its flabby! Fishface? Flubber? Fuzzball? Zifnab? Zifban? Zuddo? Zilly? Joe?"

"Lets stop before you get to the female names," suggested the tree.

"Ok."

"Wait, I have an idea. Do you write your name on any of your belongings? You know so if you lose them people can return them to you?" the tree said.

"Good idea tree! I know just where to look too! Well actually I don't I lost the thing to look for my name on and I have no clue where it is!"

"What is it? Maybe I can help you find it," the tree asked.

"Okay then! Its my hat, do you know where it is?"

"On your head."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

This continued to the next 5 minutes and it would truly bore you to listen to the details, I know this because I had to listen to them in my head and I fell asleep.

"Whatta ya know! You're right!" Fizban exclaimed.

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to check it for you name?"

"Okay."

A pause.

"Now?" Fizban asked the tree.

"Yes" the tree said sounding just about as exaggerated as a tree can.

"Oh, here it is my name is…Fizban? What a horrible name! I wonder who thought up that one! I can think up tons of better names than that!"

"Well its yours."

"What's your name?"

"I'm a tree."

"So? I've met spider plants with names!"

"Then make up a name for me."

"Okay then! Are you a girl tree or a boy tree?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"How about Arty?"

"Sure, why not."

A moment of silence.

"I'm bored," Fizban complained

"Me too." The tree agreed.

"I'm a mage do you want to see a spell?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay then! I know the perfect one! Let me just see if I can find it…here it is! FIREBALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What! Oh no! Wait!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And that was the end of Arty the tree.

Fizban placed some flowers on the lonely grave. "Poor Arty, we hardly knew each other…"

"Come on Fizban we gotta go now…" said a nearby kender

"Tas where did you come from? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to wake you up because its morning and as to where I came from I came from Kendermore. It's a wonderful place really with doors my own size perfectly friendly citizens and lots of things to see and do and…"

"Lets go Tas…"

Fizban wakes up from his dream when Tas enters the story line, just letting you know...

So it wasn't that funny! I was rushed! I have to go to piano now and my bro wants to get on the computer to do little brother stuff. I also apologize for any thing boring, maybe it was just me but I found things getting repetitive. I also do not write long paragraphs as the more observant of you might have noticed. As for those of you who are scrolling back up to see what I mean…well lets not go there.

By the way I respond to everyone who reviews, but as I will tell you people I cannot fix spelling and grammar mistakes once I publish my work and can do nothing about it. But still review it gives me something to smack my head against the wall about!

REVIEW…NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. walking in a winter wonderland

This chapter idea originated a while ago when I was trying to draw a figure skater and greykitty said it looked like a draconian. So this one goes out to Greykitty! I shall never forget your eternal words of wisdom…

Greykitty: We are encountering some turbulence, please call again later.

He he! I told you I would have my revenge for April fool's day!

And on with the story!

*****

Raistlin looked around. Where in Nuitari's name was he?

It appeared the sickly mage was standing in a winter wonderland, complete with an army of snowmen wearing brightly colored hats and scarves and a stack of snow balls ready to be thrown. The trees were stripped of their leaves, and there was a snow drift that was about 9.873612 feet tall.

Walking around the snow drift the mage could not believe his eyes…

There, skating gracefully across the ice of a frozen solid pond with their clawed toes were 6 draconians, all extremely graceful. They were wearing sparkling outfits in gaudy colors, which sparkled whenever they did a spin.

Raistlin could only stare, mouth agape.

Then out of nowhere came a talking snowman.

Yes, a talking snowman.

You know like from Frosty the snowman or that narrator from the Rudolph movie?

Yeah, one of those.

Only this talking snowman wasn't caused by magic…because it was Fizban.

Yep, Fizban the Snowman.

And just like in the movie random kids appear from a random school that dropped from the sky. And they all start singing… "Fizban the Snowman! Was a jolly, happy soul! With a walking staff and a ratty hat and a beard that shows he's old!"

Raistlin couldn't believe his eyes.

Then Fizban the Snowman tried to cast a fireball spell and melted himself…so tragic…and all the happy little singing kids started to cry and wail about how they should have brought "good old Fizban" to the train station to be brought to the North Pole to live with Santa.

Then Santa randomly appears and passes out presents to all the kids (and to a slack-jawed Raistlin), resurrects the melted Fizban, gives a hot tub to the undead (yeah, they're there too), and then takes the hand of U.S. Olympic skater Michelle Kwan and joins the draconians on the ice.

However, the ice was not strong enough for all Santa's weight and he fell through the ice (don't worry though, it turns out that Santa floats!) leaving Michelle to skate with the draconians alone.

Then a disco ball dropped out of a cloud and all of the companions skated out to have a roller disco party except they had ice-skates instead of roller-skates.

And yes, everyone was wearing sparkly outfits.

Then Raistlin looked down and realized instead of the robes he usually wore there was…a sparkly black and red costume.

And then all the furry little woodland creatures joined the mad dance/skate party and danced/skated until the sun went down because then Kitiara showed up on Skie and because no one wanted to let her join (because Skie would crack all the ice) she got mad and Skie zapped the disco ball with his lightning breath.

Then everyone went home, except for Raistlin who was still standing there in a stunned silence.

Then the world's largest snowflake fell on him.

---Raistlin wakes up---

Raistlin, still shocked from his dream sat up.

He looked around at the companions and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no sparkly costumes.

He then looked down…

-----

If you want this to really be a dream choose ending 1, if you want it to be real choose ending 2.

-----

Ending 1…at the empty cup that had, earlier, held his tea.

"I've got to stop drinking so much of this tea before bed." He mumbled to himself before lying back down and falling asleep.

-----

Ending 2…and saw that he was still wearing his black and red, sparkly costume…

*****

Ha ha ha! I had so much fun writing this! You don't even know… Anywayz, I hope you loved the randomness better than the cheesy story I posted earlier…this was kind of to make sure you didn't think I had gone all mushy and junk… blegh!

Anyways, reviews make the word go 'round so spin my globe people!


End file.
